smash_bros_lawl_all_originsfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier
Moveset Neutral B: Rocket The Soldier will fire a rocket forward, which will not stop until it hits an enemy or a wall. The Soldier can only fire three at any one time, but these regenerate when the move isn't used for a long period of time. Move origin The Rocket Launcher is one of the primary aspects of the Soldier. Side B: Grenade Toss The Soldier will throw one of his grenades on the floor in front of him, which will explode after 15 seconds. It will explode automatically if an opponent goes close enough to it. There can be 2 available at any one time. Move origin One of the Soldier's taunts involves him throwing away his Equalizer or Escape Plan, pulling one of the grenades off of his belt, and detonating it. Up B: Rocket Jump The Soldier will fire a rocket towards the ground. After it explodes, the Soldier gains an upward boost and decreased falling speed. The rocket can also damage nearby opponents. Move origin By firing a rocket at his feet, the Soldier can perform a rocket jump, covering quite a bit of ground if timed correctly. Down B: Buff Banner The Soldier will blow a tune into a bugle, before sporting a worn-out flag. While this flag is out, the Soldier's attacks will increase in strength for 20 seconds. After the flag vanishes, it won't be able to be used again until a stock is lost. Move origin The Buff Banner is a secondary for the Soldier. When the rage meter fully charges, it can provide a buff to teammates, as well as himself. Final Smash: Painis Cupcake The Soldier will lie down on the floor while ominous music plays in the background. He will then rise upwards slightly, declaring that he is "Painis Cupcake". After a brief silence, he then declares that he "will eat you" before smiling and laughing evily. After this, all opponents on the floor will take 207% damage and will be floored. Airborne opponents will not be affected. Move origin Painis Cupcake appears in this video . In it, Soldier (known as Painis Cupcake) kills a friendly Spy, and begins to eat his torso at the end. Taunts Up: The Soldier salutes, saying "Sun Tzu said that!" Side: The Soldier holds out both his grenades, saying "And then he beat the crap out of every single one!", bashing his grenades together while doing so. Down: The Soldier laughs to himself. Trivia *The Soldier's Neutral B has only 3 rockets available at a time due to Spam Prevention. This makes the Soldier the first character in Super Smash Bros ARL to do this. *The Soldier would originally lay 3 grenades out on the field. This was downgraded to 2. *The Soldier would normally juggle two grenades and a rocket in his first victory option. Why the rocket was missing is unknown. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:ARL3 Category:American Category:Male Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Video Game Character Category:Celebrities Category:Adults